


day nine - prompt #152

by MarkJinFicFest



Series: Forever and A Day - MarkJinFicFest [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkJinFicFest/pseuds/MarkJinFicFest
Summary: Prompt no: #152Prompt: fake relationship au? something like ceo A hires B to make A's mom stop setting him up on blind dates? doesn't matter who is who, either dynamic would be interesting. everything else is free reign!Title: To Pretend or Not To PretendAuthor: fishy_buck on AFFSide pair: noneRating: PGWord count: 4k





	day nine - prompt #152

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I sincerely hope I did your prompt justice and to all other readers, I hope you have an enjoyable read. I intended a much longer fic, but alas, office work has proven to be a real hindrance. Have fun!

As the airport announcer droned on monotonously calling passengers to proceed to their gates to board their flights, Mark mindlessly scrolled through the apps on his phone, trying to keep his heart still from all the nerves that were tempting to swallow him whole. He swiped left, and then swiped right. He knew he was acting impossibly close to a mad man, but he couldn’t quite stop himself.

Being CEO of his family-run business, Mark had been forced into one too many uncomfortable situations; from presentations to their own board of shareholders, to clients who looked ready to put him on the chopping blocks if he failed to answer their questions, but none quite could prepare him for this moment in his life. None.

At this very moment, if Mark had to point his fingers to one of his biggest regrets in his life, it might be becoming such excellent friends with one Jackson Wang.

“It’s the most amazing plan” he said.

“Leave it all to me and trust me” he said.

“You will love me for this” he said.

Yet, right at this moment, despite their 10-year friendship, Mark couldn’t quite find it in his heart to love Jackson Wang at all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Markie-pooh!” Jackson shrieked as he practically bounced into Mark’s office, bringing along his never-ending enthusiasm that could sometimes drive Mark up the wall.

However, the moment Mark looked up and finally glanced in Jackson’s direction, Jackson dramatically grimaced and shielded his eyes, “Oh dear god, I’m used to you looking grumpy, but right now you look like you’re ready to kill someone. What happened to you?”

“Mum” Mark replied. Short and nothing but sweet.

“Another blind date?”

“Worse. My parents are visiting for a few days and I’m going to have to suffer through hours of constant grilling about why I keep rejecting all these poor girls and why it’s so hard for me to just find someone to settle down with. What’s wrong with you Mark? How come you’re so successful as CEO but can’t be equally successful at love? Why are you so stubborn Mark? Because I take after you and dad, that’s why!” Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

“Okay okay. Calm down. We’ll figure this out” Jackson reassured, as he rounded Mark’s desk to place a comforting hand on Mark’s shoulder.

“Really Sherlock? You have a solution to my eternal love life crisis?” Mark challenged, already at wits end.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

And that’s exactly how Mark ended up sitting at an airport waiting to meet the two people who he dreaded the most.

  1. His mum
  2. This guy Jackson hired to pretend to be his soulmate, lover, best friend, everything for the next week so that his mum won’t be on his back about his pathetic love life anymore and he hopefully won’t have to sit through another torturous blind date anymore. _Fingers crossed_.



And yes, hired. You read that correctly. And yes, a guy. Because Jackson thought it would also be the best time for Mark to come out to his parents.

“You can kill two birds with one stone!” He announced excitedly, as though he had solved world hunger. “Your mum will just be pleased you actually found someone, she’ll definitely be okay with it. I mean, even if you turned up with a potato she might be excited for you. The solitary bird, Mark Tuan, finally having someone or _something_ in his life! Its cause for celebration you know!”

“Excuse me,” Mark interjected, a tad slighted by his friends offhanded comment. “Stop making me sound so sad and miserable. My life is perfectly fine just the way it is. I’m happy okay. Very happy.”

His statement however was met with Jackson bursting into raucous laughter, “Yes Mark, _everyone_ in the Company knows you practically ooze happy on a daily basis”

“Wait, why am I friends with you again?” Mark replied, tone flat.

“Because I’m a lifesaver? Anyway, just listen up. His name is Park Jinyoung. He’s a year younger than you are. He’s a long-time friend who I just re-connected with and he agreed to do me this favour. Don’t ask what he’s getting in return, that’s a secret between us, He’s nice, and friendly, so don’t scare him away! I’ve asked him to meet you at the airport while you’re waiting for your family to land, so use that time wisely. I have to go now. Good luck buddy!”

And that was that.

Suddenly Mark found himself in a situation where he was supposed to play lead actor in a horrendous play directed by Jackson Wang, except it’s not scripted, and Mark has zero acting abilities. Zero.

 

“Erm, Excuse me?”

Hearing that gentle voice, and feeling a tap on his shoulder, Mark finally looked up from the screen of his phone to be greeted by warm unsure eyes, that almost mirrored his own. Even though the stranger’s eyes were shielded slightly by brown-rimmed glasses, there was no mistaking the slight uneasiness that swam in them.

“You are Mark Tuan right?” he asked, as he fidgeted slightly with the strap on his duffle bag, “I’m Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung, Jackson asked me to meet you here?”

“Oh yes. Right,” Mark stood up awkwardly from his chair, embarrassingly fumbling with his phone before he extended his hand for a handshake because as CEO that was really the only way he knew how to greet anyone, including apparently, his now pretend boyfriend.

_Smooth Mark, smooth._

As Jinyoung accepted his handshake, he finally got a good look at the other man, he was dressed crisply in a nice sky-blue dress-shirt, neatly tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans, with a pair of black oxfords rounding up his outfit. And now that Mark had finally gotten his senses together, and gathered some courage to look properly at the others’ face, he was struck by just how breath-takingly gorgeous Jinyoung was. And it wasn’t the kind of good looks, that you sometimes walk by, and think “ooo cute” but go on continuing with your day; it’s the kind of good looks where you would actually sell your soul, to be able to just freeze in the moment and spend your entire day staring at, in awe.

And that’s exactly what Mark ended up doing.

Like the awestruck awkward embarrassing fool that he was. He might as well have paid for some popcorn at the rate he was staring.

Why the hell didn’t Jackson warn him at least.  

“Mark?”

_Get yourself together!_

“Y..yes.” Great. Stuttering over one word already. Just great.

“My hand?” Jinyoung jokingly asked, as a small grin spread across his features, and Mark couldn’t help but fall a little deeper as cute little wrinkles appeared at the corner of Jinyoung’s eyes when he grinned. “I know we’re supposed to pretend to be dating,..” he pushed mischievously, probably starting to enjoy how much of a mess he was turning Mark into.

“Oh yes! Sorry!” Mark croaked, quickly retracting his hands away, and suddenly not knowing where else to put them. “Uhh, lets just have a seat and chat while we wait for my parents?” Mark suggested as he gestured to the chairs behind them that he was previously occupying.

As they started chatting, exchanging small talk initially, Mark quickly realised that Jinyoung was indeed nice and friendly as Jackson had mentioned. But it wasn’t the type of nice and friendly that Mark was used to from acquaintances and colleagues he would meet at his business circles; the kind of friendly that was forced, and gravely unauthentic. Jinyoung was warm, and knew quickly how to make Mark feel comfortable. He was soft spoken, listened well, and patient.

“So, favourite movie?” Jinyoung asked, looking almost excited at the prospects of Mark answering.

Mulling over his answer for a while, as he racked his brain trying to decide, “This is an unfair question. Just one?”

“Yes. No cheating!”

Smiling fondly at Jinyoung’s adorable child-like excitement, Mark decided to go with the one that had initially jumped to his mind when Jinyoung had first asked the question, “Fine, if its’ just one, then Deception? I mean, I’m going to have a horrendous time trying to choose between the Marvel ones, so yes, Deception is a safe answer”

Looking somewhat satisfied with Mark’s answer, Jinyoung then pointed in his direction, “You’re turn. Ask me something”

“Okay” Mark mulled, “Favourite type of coffee?”

“Easy! Iced Americano” Jinyoung replied smugly.

“Even when its cold and freezing out in the middle of winter?” Mark questioned, trying to put Jinyoung into a little conundrum.

“Hmm… I guess if it’s the winter, I’m a sucker for a toffeenut latte. Nothing quite like having one to get into the Christmas spirit!”

“Hah! I think you just cheated Mr Park. Two answers aren’t allowed remember?” Mark pointed out, as he put on his most disapproving expression before jokingly shaking his forefinger at the younger.

Breaking out into a fit of giggles, Jinyoung was quick to defend himself, “I’m sorry Mr Tuan, I think that was two questions on your part. Favourite coffee, then favourite coffee during the winter. So nope. I didn’t cheat. Hah right back at you!”

Their banter continued back and forth, and Mark managed to find out a lot about Jinyoung. The younger was the youngest child, born in Jinhae, grew up with two older sisters who would sometimes dress him up in pretty dresses for the sheer fun of it, he currently owns a little bookshop, loves to read (obviously), was fond of dogs, but dogs apparently hated him and most importantly, was actually very much single and available. (Mark had sneaked in that question trying to pretend that he wasn’t too invested in the answer, Mark 1, Universe 0, _finally_ )

Unfortunately, their conversation had to come to an abrupt halt, when Mark’s ringtone rudely disrupted them.

“Is that your parents calling?” Jinyoung asked, curiously peering at Mark’s phone screen.

Seeing his father’s name on the caller ID, Mark couldn’t help but feel the nerves creeping in again. “Looks like it. Are you ready?”

“Yeap. As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They both gathered their things, and got up from their seats. Sensing Mark’s nerves, Jinyoung casually slipped his hand into Mark’s before rubbing small smoothing circles onto the back of his hand to try and make the elder feel better.

Blushing slightly from their contact, Mark shyly whispered a “thank you” before they walked to the arrival doors, hand-in-hand, in a bit of a rush as Mark knew his parents must have been waiting for him.

True enough, as they approached, he was greeted by his Mum actually clapping in excitement, as his father looked on questioningly.

“Oh my God, is that you Mark Tuan? My son? Coming to greet me at the airport with a significant other? I can’t believe this! Let me take a picture!” She excitedly exclaimed as she actually started to dig around her handbag trying to find her phone.

“Mum, stop being so embarrassing please.” Mark requested, as he wrapped his mum in a hug, finally letting go of Jinyoung’s hands. It had been almost 6 months since he had last met his parents, and although he argued with his mother a lot over the phone, he had to admit that it was nice to finally be in her embrace again.

“Okay enough enough. Let go of me so you can introduce me to this handsome boy you’ve been hiding from us for too long!” she complained as she not so gently nudged Mark off of her. 

“Mum!” Mark whined, genuinely shocked at his mother’s actions. He was actually feeling quite nervous about his parents finding out about his sexuality, a little bit of him thought there was a risk that they wouldn’t accept it, but he didn’t know his mother would be this excited that she’d even push her own son off of her.

Jackson’s plan was actually going well it seemed.

“Mum, dad, meet Jinyoung,”

Jinyoung bowed politely, before introducing himself, “It’s very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Tuan, Mark only has nice things to say about you.”

“God must have answered my prayers. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you,” Mark’s mother expressed, before engulfing Jinyoung in a warm hug. “Now come lets go, take me home Mark. Its been such a long flight”

Helping his parents with their luggage, Mark watched fondly as Jinyoung and his mother started walking away, getting caught up in a conversation on their own. It was clear how good Jinyoung was even with parents, and Mark didn’t know how much more perfect Jinyoung could get. A little bit of him even forgot that it was all a play-pretend, and he felt a bit proud that Jinyoung was winning his mum’s heart so quickly.

“So son, are you and Jinyoung okay with us staying over?” his dad asked as he walked alongside Mark. “I’m so sorry but your mum insisted on staying over at your place because she says she doesn’t get to see you enough. But I promise you that we won’t be intruding too much. You and Jinyoung can still get your privacy”

“Uhh, yea dad. Don’t worry about it”. Mark quickly assured him, even though he was having an internal melt down. His parents staying over meant that they would have to keep up their charade for almost 24hours a day until his parents left the country again.

His emotions were basically going into overdrive; there was a little bit of trepidation at the thought that he would have to make sure that for the next few days, his parents wouldn’t find out about their lie, but mostly, it was overwhelmed by the excitement bubbling over from the sheer thought that he would be able to spend so much more time with Jinyoung because of this.

On the drive back to Mark’s place, Mark made a call, ordering for dinner to be delivered to his place, so that his parents could have a nice warm meal the moment they arrived. Other than that, Mark didn’t need to speak too much. Jinyoung was handling the conversation like a professional, fielding questions from Jinyoung’s parents about how they met, how long they have been seeing each other, how they usually spend their weekends, who cooks, who does the dishes. Mark would just sometimes interject to defend himself when Jinyoung complains about him leaving his socks lying around for example, but all in all, Jinyoung was amazingly convincing and even Mark could have been fooled by his stories.

They were a nice balance of romance, and reality and Mark admired how truly quick witted Jinyoung was.

Mark and Jinyoung had met at Jinyoung’s bookshop. Jinyoung had been too busy stacking some books that had newly arrived onto the top shelf, that he didn’t realise when Mark had initially walked in. However, when Mark approached him to enquire about a book he required for research, Jinyoung had been so astounded by how handsome Mark was ( _his words, not Mark’s)_ that he had actually accidentally dropped some books onto Mark’s toes.  

“That’s so sweet” Mark’s mother had gushed as Mark blushed at being called handsome.

 

Mark and Jinyoung had been together for about 8 months now.

 

They spent their weekends with Mark sometimes helping out at the shop, if necessary. Other than that, they would go for long walks and buy ice cream because Jinyoung had a sweet tooth and Mark only knows how to spoil him. The long walks were only needed so that Jinyoung would feel less guilty for having so much ice cream, not that Mark minded.

“You know you’d be adorable even if you grew a little pudgy” Mark assured, as he risked a little teasing glance at Jinyoung even whilst driving.

“Pudgy? Mark, did you just call me pudgy?” Jinyoung adorably challenged.

“Mark!” his mother warned him from the backseat of his car, “don’t bully Jinyoung like that”

“Okay okay. Ill buy you ice-cream to make up for it okay”

Turning around to high-five Mark’s mother, Jinyoung grinned full of enthusiasm as Mark could only watch begrudgingly before complaining about his mother and Jinyoung already teaming up against him.

 

Jinyoung is usually head chef, while Mark pretends to be sous chef.

“He’s more of a distraction really,” Jinyoung complained jokingly. “You wouldn’t want him in the kitchen, trust me”

“Okay enough! We’re here” Mark announced as he drove up the driveway and parked his car. “Mum, dad, since you didn’t inform me earlier that you were staying over, can you just give Jinyoung and I, a few minutes to clean up first before you guys come in?” Mark requested, praying that his parents would accede to his request.

He needed to at least give Jinyoung a quick tour of his home so that Jinyoung wouldn’t look so lost.

“Okay fine. But don’t be too long.”

“Great! Jinyoung, let’s go” Mark asked as he signalled for Jinyoung to step out of the car.

“Wait, I’m sure you don’t call each other by name usually. You know you don’t have to pretend in front of us. Pet names are fine too. We won’t say anything,” Mrs Tuan assured them.

That definitely caught Mark off guard.

Laughing awkwardly, Mark spouted out the first pet name that came to mind, “Baby, let’s go, quick” he gestured, even more urgently, as his eyes darted quickly away from Jinyoung’s face, not quite sure how the younger would react.

He basically speed-walked to his door and opened his house door swiftly before dragging Jinyoung inside.

“Baby?” Jinyoung questioned, before he burst into a laugh. 

“Oh shush you.” Mark complained, “you should be glad I didn’t come up with something more horrendous”

“Wait,”

Mark could already see the teasing glint in his eyes.

“That means I still have a few minutes to come up with a horrendous pet name for you. What would you like?” Jinyoung playfully asked, prodding him on his side with his elbow, “pumpkin pie? Marshmallow? Captain Rainbow sprinkles? Hmm, I think I quite like Captain Rainbow Sprinkles”

Jinyoung was so endearingly ridiculous.

“My dear Ice-cream monster,” Mark taunted mischievously ( _two can play at this game_ ), “before you distract me even more, can we get down to business. I need to show you around the house so you can at least pretend you’ve been visiting and staying over for the past 8 months.”

“Stay over?” the younger gaped, mouth dramatically wide to emphasise his feign shock “What kind of man do you take me for Mark Tuan?”

Dissolving into a fit of giggles, Mark just opted to drag Jinyoung into the kitchen, to start introducing him to the house. It had to be a brief house tour, but Mark prayed that Jinyoung was a quick learner.

Just as he ended the house tour, and opened his front door, his parents had somehow ended up right at his front step, already holding onto the food delivered by the food delivery company, “dinner’s here!” Mrs Tuan announced, as she not so subtly pushed past Mark to get to the kitchen.

Dinner went just as smoothly as the car ride home. As his parents were tired and in desperate need of sleep, they had eaten fairly quickly, and Mark and Jinyoung had quickly ushered them into the guest room, assuring them that they would clean up all the dirty dishes.

 

 

“Thank you so much by the way” Mark softly spoke, sparing a warm glance in Jinyoung’s direction as the younger was drying some of the dishes. They had fallen into a companionable silence as they cleaned up initially, but Mark felt the need to truly express his gratitude to the younger.

“Don’t worry about it, it really was quite fun” Jinyoung assured him, “I didn’t expect to have this much fun, but I did”

Passing over a freshly washed plate to Jinyoung, Mark ventured, “So staying over tonight?”

“I don’t think I have a choice, do I?”

“Hmm, I guess we know now what kind of guy you are” Mark quickly teased watching as Jinyoung flushed red, his expression slowly changing as he placed the washed plate onto the kitchen counter.

Mark thought Jinyoung would be perfectly okay with the teasing, as they had bantered back and forth the entire day, but as he watched, Jinyoung’s expression grew more and more upset. Panicking, Mark acted purely on instinct and quickly drew Jinyoung into his arms, patting the younger softly on his head “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I was only kidding. You know I was just teasing you for fun. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings. Sorry okay”

Drawing his face slowly away from the hug to look at the younger once again, Mark was greeted by a grinning Jinyoung who was clearly trying his best to withhold his laughter, “Couldn’t you tell? I’m clearly a good actor”

“You little ice cream monster you!” Mark whined, pulling the younger back into his arms, as he jokingly squished the younger’s cheeks with his right hand, as the younger still vibrated with laughter.

“You’re really so adorable you know that?” Mark asked, as he felt his heart swell just from hearing the younger’s vivacious laugh.

“And what are you going to do about that Captain Rainbow sprinkles?” Jinyoung questioned, as his giggles slowly died down, the atmosphere between them changing at a rapid pace

“Hmm…” Mark pondered, as he looked directly into the younger’s eyes, “I don’t know. You have this amazing effect on me. I don’t think I’ve laughed this much in a day before. I thought pretending to be in love with you would have been difficult, but it somehow feels so easy. So right.”

“Hmm..” Jinyoung mimicked the elder, as he finally found the courage to wrap his arms around Mark’s waist, “I know what you mean. It oddly feels like we actually have been dating for 8 months”

Taking his chances, Mark braved himself and spoke his heart out, “Ice cream monster, it might be too early to say this, but do you want to drop the pretence, and maybe try falling in love for real?”

“Aye-aye Captain rainbow sprinkles. Let’s give this a real try shall we”


End file.
